


last chance for love

by madarcher



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:19:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madarcher/pseuds/madarcher
Summary: Emma Swan and Regina Mills both are given some unforgettable news: they are both going to die today. Not wanting to die alone, these two unlikely strangers are brought together. Can they have the adventure of a lifetime before time runs out?This is based on one of my favourite books 'They both die at the end' by Adam Silvera, so please go and support him!





	last chance for love

1:36 a.m.  
Three simple knocks at the door and my life was about to be over...literally. I, Emma Swan, am going to die today. Could this really be happening? Is it that simple? One minute I had been getting home from the bar (slightly drunk, god, I was hoping I was imagining the whole thing) next thing I know one of the renowned Death-Cast employees are at my dilapidated apartment door, wearing a classic badge that of course read "Death-Cast" - which was presented with the most fake smile I've ever seen. Somehow the death cast has been going around for a couple of years, the whole idea was outrageous at first: how could they ever know when someones going to die? But it all turned out to be true, I tried eliminate the idea from her mind - as I hoped I would still be alive at seventy...at the bare minimum. However, it was my birthday last month, I only turned twenty-eight, and now I was for certainly going to die within the next twenty-four hours. Maybe I should have drunk more tonight, but I had work tomorrow, and who fucking knew that death was just going to slap me in the face? Silence and coldness filled the room, putting my mind at unease. My chest tightened, my hands shook and my thoughts sped through my mind.

"Hello," I said in a small voice - which was like a five-year-old starting their first day at school.

The employee started to speak, "Hello, so you must be Emma Swan?"

"That is correct," I spoke out putting as much confidence as I could in my demeanour, but god dammit can this guy just get on with it, I'm gonna be a dead body at some point...and I do not wanna spend my last moments with him. 

"Well Emma, my name is Greg and I'm from Death-Cast," he said in the least unsympathetic voice as possible, "I'm sorry to inform you, Emma, but within the next twenty-four hours you will face an unstoppable death, there is nothing you can do to stop it but you still have some time left to live your life as best as you can." 

Greg continued on by giving her leaflets along with coupons, and experiences to do on your last day of life, which then furthered on into talking about options for funerals, organ donating and recommendations of what can be done with your body after your passing.

"So do you understand all of this?" Greg questioned my dazed out appearance. 

Which I snapped out of and replied with a simple nod.

"Again Emma, we are really sorry and we don't know how you are going to die but there is no way of preventing your death," he informed Emma - with, again, no sympathy to his expression at all, "now, all you have to do is sign this form, just to show that you understand everything and for proof that we've told you, then we'll be right off."

Sign a form? Jesus Christ. I'm dying, not accepting an Amazon delivery. However, I obeyed his request and signed the form - which was full of dozens of details about my life (God knows how they got them.) Eventually we said our goodbyes, they were full of more awkwardness than the world could take, and he was gone. 

1:41 a.m.  
Everything had fully sunken in, I knew I didn't have long left to experience everything I wanted to do in life, and it sucks. I may have been alive for twenty-eight years, but those twenty-eight years feel like nothing to me. Twenty-eight years of regret, twenty-eight years of misery and twenty-eight years of rejection. Growing up in foster care really effected who I am today, all these years of feeling misunderstood, neglected and unloved, seeing all those TV families floating in contentment and love made me feel even worse. I would never have that, I would always be an orphan. Later on in life, after leaving the foster system, things didn't exact go as I hoped; being in prison, having debts the size of whole banks and living in a one bedroom apartment wasn't the life plans I exactly wanted - well, I didn't expect a lot. One thing really hit me hard: I've never been in love. Sure, I've had an embarrassing amount of one night stands, and obviously a couple of boyfriends: there was Neal and Killian...but they either left me, or treated me like shit. Overall, I've just never found a connection with anyone, and I was hoping that when I died I would at least be with someone I loved...maybe even have kids. At the least, I wanted to be doing the job I wanted as Sheriff, but instead I've just been stuck with multiple office jobs that I strongly hated. But did I get any of that? Nope! Not shockingly I was going to die alone, with nothing achieved in my life. A wave of tiredness suddenly struck me, damn I haven't had any sleep; I'm gonna have the shortest nap of my life, I really don't wanna waste my last hours sleeping. Surely I won't die in my sleep...right?

2:00 a.m.  
Unfortunately the vibrating of my phone alarm woke me up - from a less than twenty minute nap. Damn. I feel even more exhausted than I was before. Grabbing hold of my phone she I acknowledged the name lighting up the screen: Ruby. Shit. I forgot all about telling Ruby. How was I going to tell her? I've known Ruby since I was nineteen, after I got out of prison I had nowhere to go and she helped me get a job at a local diner, and still to this day she is my best friend. However, we have been drifting recently, ever since she married her long-term girlfriend Mulan, we don't see each other as much as we used to. Panic spread through my body, the anxiety took over me and I abruptly declined her call. Phew! I didn't exactly have the courage to tell my best friend that I was going to die...well not right now at least. 

A text went through my phone from her, whispering to myself I read it "Hey Emma, I know you're probably not awake but I just back from my vacation with Mulan and I was wondering if you want to hang out some, just let me know as soon as you see this and maybe we can plan something for some time this week!"

Great! Guilt drowned me as I realised I won't be free to hang out, I mean, I would be dead. How many other people do I have tell? How many people do I have to lose? Is anyone even going to care when I'm dead? It's not like I have many people in my life, well obviously I have Ruby and the odd few friends, but besides from that the list doesn't continue - with no family I know of, I'm not in any kind of relationship. Wow, I'm really not that important to anyone, and it's not like I've done anything special in this world.

Drowning my thoughts for a good five minutes, I came to the conclusion that if I lock myself in my apartment death won't death won't find me: this son of a bitch isn't catching me just yet.

2:10 a.m.  
After a good ten minutes I decided that I was an idiot, I couldn't let this amount of distress and dread control my life - especially when I knew that I didn't have long left to live. Years and years of my tedious life were wasted, and I needed to live the best life I can (no matter how much time I have left.) Five minutes. I'm giving myself five minutes before I walk out that door for good. Rummaging for my draws I grabbed a dark blue pair of skinny jeans, a grubby white tank top and I pulled on some brown boots (that I'm sure I've owned forever.) Glancing outside I noticed the sky was still took over by darkness, I sprinted towards my closet and clutched hold of my red leather jacket - I scrunched the countless amount of leaflets Greg the Death-Count guy handed to me. I'm ready. 

Facing my self towards my door I watched the clock tick away by the seconds: 30 seconds left. My heart sunk in my chest, It felt like my life was ticking away with it.

It's 2:15 a.m. and five minutes had past.

Forcing myself out the door, I locked it and now there was no going back. I was never sleeping in my bed again, I was never watching countless amounts of TV reality shows again, I was never going to be home again. 

"Let's do this," I muttered to myself.

**Author's Note:**

> HI I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! Please make sure to leave kudos and comment what you think, and next chapter will be from Regina's pov and will swap between the two. The first chapter is pretty short but I think they will get longer!


End file.
